Playing Pirates
by shortie42
Summary: Will has the perfect life now, and so doesn't Jack. But what will happen when Will's life is threatened by 'evil forces'? He will have to turn to Jack and play pirates all over again.
1. Default Chapter

It has been about 6 years (give or take a few months) since Will and Jack last messed with Barbossa. Will of course got married to Elizabeth, and they live very happily in Port Royal with their daughter Kassie. However, Jack lives on the small island of Margalo (just South of Tortuga) with Annamaria. They aren't married, but they do share a small little house with their daughter Alyson. Jack still goes on pirate adventures (mainly because he's a pirate) with his crew. The Pearl is still in good shape and is still the fastest ship. Oh and if you haven't noticed, Norrington still hasn't caught Jack. Will and Jack have had no contact what so ever since Jack fell backwards off that 'cliff'. Enough background, here is the story......  
  
Jack was at the helm steering.  
  
"Got to get back home," he said.  
  
He seemed very nervous and tense. Gibbs walked up beside him and looked out over the crew.  
  
"Would something be the matter Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well sir, we are the fastest ship in the Caribbean and we are goin pretty fast right now," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Yes yes I know that, but can we go any faster?" Jack asked sounding a bit upset.  
  
"Well maybe a little," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Then lets go faster!" Jack yelled, surprising Gibbs.  
  
"Aye sir," Gibbs replied collecting himself.  
  
Minutes passed and Gibbs still stood beside Jack. Gibbs soon began humming a song. Jack slowly looked over at him.  
  
"I ment go right now," he said, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Oh right," Gibbs replied smiling and backing up.  
  
Jack sighed loudly.  
  
Gibbs returned and tapped Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Jack asked trying to sound mean.  
  
"Everything's in order," Gibbs said.  
  
"Uh well, that's wonderful," Jack replied. "The speed?" he asked.  
  
"Can't go no faster sir," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Perfect!" Jack said happily.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence.  
  
"You really want to get home don't ya?" Gibbs asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, I do," Jack replied.  
  
"Sir, you haven't saw her in 3 weeks," Gibbs said.  
  
"Exactly! I haven't saw my love in 3 weeks!" Jack half yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go to your cabin for some 'quiet time'?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Quiet time?" Jack questioned Gibbs's choice of words.  
  
"Well uh yeah," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Fine, take the wheel then," Jack said letting go of it.  
  
Gibbs quickly grabbed the wheel and began steering.  
  
The town of Port Royal was quiet. No one was outside or moving. There was a thick thick fog that hung low in the air. However, you could find noise in one area, the Turner residence. It was a big beautiful white house near the center of town. Inside lived Will, Elizabeth, and Kassie.  
  
Kassie was a beautiful 5-year-old girl with light brown eyes and golden blonde hair. She was full of energy and loved playing with her parents, who by the way she also loved very much. But enough explaining, here's what all the noise was about.  
  
Elizabeth stood over a hot stove stirring soup.  
  
Will walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hun, have you seen Kassie?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Uh no reason," Will said.  
  
"Well if you're playing hide and seek, then no," Elizabeth replied smiling.  
  
"Darn," Will said snapping his fingers. "Ya know, that's not fair, you always help her," he pointed out.  
  
"Will, she's 5," Elizabeth said looking at him.  
  
Will walked down the hallway and yelled, "Ah hah!"  
  
Elizabeth heard Kassie laugh and footsteps running her way.  
  
Kassie and Will ran past the kitchen doorway. Will picked up Kassie by the waist and hugged her tight.  
  
"I got you!" he said.  
  
Kassie giggled and Will brought her into the kitchen.  
  
"Look what I found crouched beside the hall bookcase dear," Will said to Elizabeth as he held up Kassie.  
  
"Oh my," Elizabeth said, going along with the joke. "What should we do with her?" she asked.  
  
"I know, put her in the soup!" Will exclaimed moving towards the pot Elizabeth had on the stove.  
  
"No no!" Kassie yelled between laughs.  
  
Will sat Kassie down.  
  
"One more game," she said. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
When she began counting, Will ran down the hall.  
  
"20!" Kassie said very excited. She opened her eyes and ran out of the kitchen. Moments later she returned. "Mommy," she said sweetly.  
  
"He's in the hall closet dear," Elizabeth replied as she ladled out soup.  
  
Kassie ran down the hall and flung open the closet doors.  
  
Will jumped out and said, "Wow, you found me!"  
  
Kassie began laughing. "Uh huh," she replied.  
  
"Come and eat!" Elizabeth called out.  
  
Kassie ran down the hall followed by Will.  
  
The three sat at a big round table in the middle of their dining room. Every once and a while someone would speak, but not very often.  
  
"This is really good soup mommy," Kassie said.  
  
"Thank you dear," Elizabeth replied with a smile.  
  
Minutes passed and soon Will layed down his spoon. "Ok, why aren't we being talkative?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not talking because mommy isn't talking," Kassie said.  
  
"And I'm not talking because I don't feel like it," Elizabeth said. "You can talk to yourself if you like Will," she added smiling.  
  
Will gave a fake laugh and continued eating.  
  
Elizabeth kissed Kassie's forehead and said, "Goodnight."  
  
Kassie lay all bundled up in bed, feeling very safe.  
  
Elizabeth blew out Kassie's candle and walked out of the room.  
  
Later, in the middle of the night, Kassie screamed, "Daddy!"  
  
Will ran into her room, but tripped over a chair since there wasn't a good amount of light. He felt his way over to Kassie's bedside table and struck a match, lighting up the room with a dim yellow glow. Will let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kassie was all right. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had a bad dream and I wanted to know if you would tell me a story so I could fall back asleep," Kassie said.  
  
Will laughed and sat down on the edge of Kassie's bed.  
  
"Once upon a time on the high seas, there was a ship. It was bigger and faster than any other ship you had ever saw before! This wasn't a regular ship though, it was a pirate ship. Of course, this ship had a captain, but he wasn't very bright. His name was Jack," Will said with vivid expression.  
  
He looked down at Kassie who was sound asleep.  
  
"His name was Jack Sparrow, and he was my best friend there for a little while. Mainly because I didn't have any other friends," Will whispered.  
  
He kissed Kassie's forehead and blew out her candle. 


	2. Home and lost gold

HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME. I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU ENJOY IT!!! I AM USED TO WRITING COMPLETELY ORIGINAL MATERIAL AND NOT FANFICS BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO A PIRATES ONE.GO JOHNNY D! I AM GOING TO BE BECOME A DIRECTOR/SCREENWRITER AND I WANTED TO POST A PIECE OF MY WORK ON THE INTERNET TO GET SOME FEEDBACK. YA KNOW, SEE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD THOUGHT OF MY WRITING. PEOPLE BESIDES MY SISTER, WHO BY THE WAY YOU MIGHT KNOW AS THE AUTHOR OF TURNER CURSE FOR POTC AND FOR HE'S EVERYWHERE AND TAKE IT TO THE MAXIMUN LEVEL FOR DARK ANGEL. SHES GREAT. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. ILL ENJOY ANY KIND OF ADVICE OR COMMENTS YOU GIVE ME. THANKS EVERYONE!  
  
LOVE ALL! AMANDA  
  
BY THE WAY THIS IS RATED PG-13 FOR POSSIBLE LATER SCENES AND THINGS. MAYBE ALSO FOR VIOLENCE. HERES THE STORY (  
  
It has been about 6 years (give or take a few months) since Will and Jack last messed with Barbossa. Will of course got married to Elizabeth, and they live very happily in Port Royal with their daughter Kassie. However, Jack lives on the small island of Margalo (just South of Tortuga) with Annamaria. They aren't married, but they do share a small little house with their daughter Alyson. Jack still goes on pirate adventures (mainly because he's a pirate) with his crew. The Pearl is still in good shape and is still the fastest ship. Oh and if you haven't noticed, Norrington still hasn't caught Jack. Will and Jack have had no contact what so ever since Jack fell backwards off that 'cliff'. Enough background, here is the story......  
  
Jack was at the helm steering.  
  
"Got to get back home," he said.  
  
He seemed very nervous and tense. Gibbs walked up beside him and looked out over the crew.  
  
"Would something be the matter Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well sir, we are the fastest ship in the Caribbean and we are goin pretty fast right now," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Yes yes I know that, but can we go any faster?" Jack asked sounding a bit upset.  
  
"Well maybe a little," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Then lets go faster!" Jack yelled, surprising Gibbs.  
  
"Aye sir," Gibbs replied collecting himself.  
  
Minutes passed and Gibbs still stood beside Jack. Gibbs soon began humming a song. Jack slowly looked over at him.  
  
"I ment go right now," he said, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Oh right," Gibbs replied smiling and backing up.  
  
Jack sighed loudly.  
  
Gibbs returned and tapped Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Jack asked trying to sound mean.  
  
"Everything's in order," Gibbs said.  
  
"Uh well, that's wonderful," Jack replied. "The speed?" he asked.  
  
"Can't go no faster sir," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Perfect!" Jack said happily.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence.  
  
"You really want to get home don't ya?" Gibbs asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, I do," Jack replied.  
  
"Sir, you haven't saw her in 3 weeks," Gibbs said.  
  
"Exactly! I haven't saw my love in 3 weeks!" Jack half yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go to your cabin for some 'quiet time'?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Quiet time?" Jack questioned Gibbs's choice of words.  
  
"Well uh yeah," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Fine, take the wheel then," Jack said letting go of it.  
  
Gibbs quickly grabbed the wheel and began steering.  
  
The town of Port Royal was quiet. No one was outside or moving. There was a thick thick fog that hung low in the air. However, you could find noise in one area, the Turner residence. It was a big beautiful white house near the center of town. Inside lived Will, Elizabeth, and Kassie.  
  
Kassie was a beautiful 5-year-old girl with light brown eyes and golden blonde hair. She was full of energy and loved playing with her parents, who by the way she also loved very much. But enough explaining, here's what all the noise was about.  
  
Elizabeth stood over a hot stove stirring soup.  
  
Will walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hun, have you seen Kassie?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Uh no reason," Will said.  
  
"Well if you're playing hide and seek, then no," Elizabeth replied smiling.  
  
"Darn," Will said snapping his fingers. "Ya know, that's not fair, you always help her," he pointed out.  
  
"Will, she's 5," Elizabeth said looking at him.  
  
Will walked down the hallway and yelled, "Ah hah!"  
  
Elizabeth heard Kassie laugh and footsteps running her way.  
  
Kassie and Will ran past the kitchen doorway. Will picked up Kassie by the waist and hugged her tight.  
  
"I got you!" he said.  
  
Kassie giggled and Will brought her into the kitchen.  
  
"Look what I found crouched beside the hall bookcase dear," Will said to Elizabeth as he held up Kassie.  
  
"Oh my," Elizabeth said, going along with the joke. "What should we do with her?" she asked.  
  
"I know, put her in the soup!" Will exclaimed moving towards the pot Elizabeth had on the stove.  
  
"No no!" Kassie yelled between laughs.  
  
Will sat Kassie down.  
  
"One more game," she said. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
When she began counting, Will ran down the hall.  
  
"20!" Kassie said very excited. She opened her eyes and ran out of the kitchen. Moments later she returned. "Mommy," she said sweetly.  
  
"He's in the hall closet dear," Elizabeth replied as she ladled out soup.  
  
Kassie ran down the hall and flung open the closet doors.  
  
Will jumped out and said, "Wow, you found me!"  
  
Kassie began laughing. "Uh huh," she replied.  
  
"Come and eat!" Elizabeth called out.  
  
Kassie ran down the hall followed by Will.  
  
The three sat at a big round table in the middle of their dining room. Every once and a while someone would speak, but not very often.  
  
"This is really good soup mommy," Kassie said.  
  
"Thank you dear," Elizabeth replied with a smile.  
  
Minutes passed and soon Will layed down his spoon. "Ok, why aren't we being talkative?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not talking because mommy isn't talking," Kassie said.  
  
"And I'm not talking because I don't feel like it," Elizabeth said. "You can talk to yourself if you like Will," she added smiling.  
  
Will gave a fake laugh and continued eating.  
  
Elizabeth kissed Kassie's forehead and said, "Goodnight."  
  
Kassie lay all bundled up in bed, feeling very safe.  
  
Elizabeth blew out Kassie's candle and walked out of the room.  
  
Later, in the middle of the night, Kassie screamed, "Daddy!"  
  
Will ran into her room, but tripped over a chair since there wasn't a good amount of light. He felt his way over to Kassie's bedside table and struck a match, lighting up the room with a dim yellow glow. Will let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kassie was all right. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had a bad dream and I wanted to know if you would tell me a story so I could fall back asleep," Kassie said.  
  
Will laughed and sat down on the edge of Kassie's bed.  
  
"Once upon a time on the high seas, there was a ship. It was bigger and faster than any other ship you had ever saw before! This wasn't a regular ship though, it was a pirate ship. Of course, this ship had a captain, but he wasn't very bright. His name was Jack," Will said with vivid expression.  
  
He looked down at Kassie who was sound asleep.  
  
"His name was Jack Sparrow, and he was my best friend there for a little while. Mainly because I didn't have any other friends," Will whispered.  
  
He kissed Kassie's forehead and blew out her candle. 


	3. Getting There

HEY EVERYONE! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT COPPIED CHAPTER ONE AND PUT IT AS CHAPTER TWO. THEY ARE BOTH THE SAME THING! ANYWAY HERE IS WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CHAPTER TWO: HOME AND LOST GOLD. I HAD TO NAME THIS GETTING THERE THOUGH. SO THIS IS REALLY CHAPTER TWO AND NOT CHAPTER THREE BECAUSE CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO ARE THE SAME THING. SORRY IF IT DOES IT AGAIN. IF IT DOES, THEN I MIGHT HAVE DO DELETE THE STORY AND HAVE TASHA (NAT) HELP ME WITH THIS WHOEL THING WHEN SHE GETS BACK. THANKS!  
  
LOVE ALL! AMANDA  
  
It was early morning, around 4:30, when The Black Pearl docked at Malargo. Most of the inhabitants of the small island were sleeping. There was the occasional drunk that Jack could see stumbling around. Palm trees swayed as a cool breeze blew. "Home," Jack whispered.  
  
Jack stood in the doorway to a small kitchen. "It is 4:30 in the bloody morning. What the hell are you doing up love?" Jack asked.  
  
Annamaria turned around. She had been standing infront of a sink and an oversized shirt. "Jack," she whispered with a sigh of relief. She ran up to him and jumped onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jack's arms were around her waist.  
  
"I love you," Annamaria whispered.  
  
"I love you too, and I've missed you so much," Jack replied.  
  
Jack and Annamaria passionately kissed, and right in the middle of doing so, they heard a small voice say "Yuck!" Jack and Annamaria looked down and saw their daughter Alyson.  
  
Now Alyson was 6 years old. She had dark skin like her mother and jet-black hair. She also had dark brown eyes. One other thing her parents gave her was a deep love of adventure. Alyson loved traveling on The Black Pearl. Now, for more of the story.  
  
Jack put Annamaria down and picked up Alyson.  
  
"I missed you daddy," she said sleepily.  
  
"I missed you too baby," Jack replied.  
  
Annamaria smiled widely as did Alyson.  
  
"Were you good for your mother while I was gone or were you a little demon?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was good," Alyson replied.  
  
"Wonderful," Jack said," Since you were good I might have brought something back for you from my trip."  
  
Alyson's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Jack replied.  
  
"Oh God Jack," Annamaria said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You have to go back to sleep till later though savvy," Jack said.  
  
Alyson squirmed out of Jack's arms and ran back to her room.  
  
"I think she got the point," Jack said.  
  
Annamaria smiled. "Sit down," she said.  
  
Jack pulled out a chair at the small table in the kitchen.  
  
"How was the trade really?" Annamaria asked.  
  
"Oh God terrible," Jack said.  
  
"Thought it would've been. I told you not to go to Freidle to trade Jack. Everyone there is a bloody lunatic!" Annamaria reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know," Jack said.  
  
There came a knock on the front door and Jack got up to answer it.  
  
" 'Ello Gibbs," Jack said.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Gibbs replied.  
  
"Now I didn't say it was nice to see you all I said was hello, besides I saw you 15 minutes ago," Jack said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Yes I know that Jack, it's just that we're kinda missing something," Gibbs said nervously.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Jack asked.  
  
"Member those 3 pounds of gold we stole when we swung by Lamitork on the way back from Freidle?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Yes," Jack slowly said.  
  
"Well we're missing half a pound of it," Gibbs said.  
  
"Holy great mother of Hell," Jack said.  
  
"Nice one sir," Gibbs commented.  
  
"Oh yes thank you," Jack said.  
  
Just then Annamaria walked up beside Jack.  
  
"Hello Gibbs," she said.  
  
Gibbs smiled.  
  
Annamaria noticed the mad expression on Jack's face.  
  
"Something wouldn't be wrong would it?" she asked.  
  
"No," Jack replied very fast and very nervous.  
  
"Ok," Annamaria said. She walked back inside.  
  
Jack grabbed hold of Gibbs's shirt collar and pulled him close to his face. "Find that lost gold or I will be a very pissed off man savvy," Jack whispered.  
  
Gibbs shook his head yes.  
  
"Good," Jack replied as he let go of Gibbs's collar. Jack walked back inside and gently closed the door. 


End file.
